


HeadSpin 3: Proprietary Instincts

by dramady, jeck



Series: HeadSpin [3]
Category: Apolo Anton Ohno - Fandom, Olympics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>A/N:</b> Since this is future-set, we take liberties with what Apolo and JR may or may not be doing IRL. We aimed for adding a prompt in this part of the fic from the  where someone requested Apolo/JR/Adam. We tried but Apolo got a little ~possessive. ;)</p><p><b>SUMMARY:</b> When JR gets a taste of fame and celebrity, it brings out something interesting in Apolo as well.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	HeadSpin 3: Proprietary Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was hard to even tell what the awards ceremony was for. Apolo had probably told JR, but it wasn't important now. They were let out of the car they'd been driven in and sent to the red carpet. Apolo had gone first, smiling and posing for the hoards of flashing cameras, looking as comfortable as all get out in his Armani in the flash of the bulbs as he moved from spot to spot.

Then JR was told to go forward, to smile for the cameras. Awkwardly, he did.

No one seemed to make much of a deal of them being there together. They were teammates after all, and near the end of the carpet, Apolo gestured for JR to come to him and there, he put his arm around JR's shoulders so they could pose, two medal-winning speed skaters. Of course, they couldn't really tell how tightly Apolo was squeezing JR's shoulder, or how his hand kind of lingered down JR's back before they stepped forward yet again.

Behind them, there was an uproar, people shouting, cameras going crazy. Both JR and Apolo looked back at the same time. A man, tall, dark haired, in a striking black suit. Apolo shrugged. "Let's go," he told JR. One more smile for the camera and he was heading for the auditorium.

They were both dressed up and JR was a little stiff, nervous because this was his first time doing anything remotely Hollywood-related. But then it was good Apolo went on ahead because he was all calm and he looked amazing in that suit and he was all cool that JR kind of just mimicked and followed. "This is crazy. Crazy!" JR said, keeping it low and close to Apolo's ear. They had just walked through the red carpet (that he only ever saw on TV), through a press line and photographers and all those flashing camera lights.

He leaned forward and thumbed behind him. "Crazier for him though." One last look and then JR was following after Apolo, walking inside the extravagant place while trying to maintain some air of indifference. He shouldn't look too eager to be here even if JR was.

"I don't know who that was." But Apolo had his head back, shoulders back, a smile on his face. One chance to make a first impression, right? He put his hand in JR's back again as they walked further in. "Fancy, huh? These are always fun. Is there a celebrity you want to meet? They might be here."

"Where do you even start?" There were so many stars he'd wanted to meet but now JR was looking around and looking as eager as he tried to avoid just in case they happen upon someone real famous or something. "Bet some of them want to meet you." He nudged Apolo with an elbow, JR grinning wide.

"Maybe? I don't know." But clearly, Apolo liked that idea. "Look, Sandra Bullock." And he nudged JR's shoulder. "I bet you think she's hot, huh? And what's her name, there. The brunette."

"Jessica Alba." JR said in a whisper and he was staring that he had to give his head a shake. "Now she's _hot._" He turned to Apolo shaking his head, grinning that big grin of his. "We're here with these people and they invited you. This is insane! No one would believe me if I tell them about this. Crazy!"

"Go! Say hi!" Apolo all but shoved JR toward Jessica. "You'll regret it if you don't go, you know." He even gave JR's ass a pinch. "Go. Tell her you're a medaling Olympian."

"I'm not going to say that!" JR shoved back but then a hand rubbed quickly at the spot Apolo pinched. He did approach though, able to say hi and nothing more. He went quickly back to Apolo looking smug and embarrassed all at the same time. "She had no clue who I was," JR laughed. "This is awesome. Thanks for asking me to come."

"She didn't know?! Shame on her. JR's an Olympian!" Apolo said, a little too loudly, laughing at himself, and at the blush on JR's cheeks.

"He is?" came a voice over their shoulder. "Good for him. I've always wanted to meet an Olympian."

JR turned around the blush still creeping up from his cheeks to his ears. "I'm - I'm. I mean I am but so is he." He pointed to Apolo. If JR was going down, he'd take Apolo with him. He cocked his head because this guy - it was Adam Lambert. Even cooped up in training in Salt Lake, he knew who he was.

"I know. Apolo Anton Ohno." And Adam smiled, offering his hand to both of them. "Wow. You guys are superstars. How exciting to meet you. I'm Adam Lambert. Hi."

"Hi." There was Apolo's big smile, all the white teeth and a firm handshake. "Good to meet you. JR knows you. I'm sorry. I don't. I'm sure I should. Training, you know."

"I sing," Adam said, laughing. "It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know me, actually."

"That's because Apolo here was isolated from the world." JR gave Apolo a teasing but warm smile. "I trained with other people and we were allowed to go outside the training camp." He looked up at Adam who was clearly a lot taller than both of them. "It's cool to meet you. The women's team would never believe me."

"... the women's team?" Adam laughed. "No offense, but I'm more interested in the guys' team." He shook JR's hand, too. "I'm sorry. I don't know your name."

"He's JR. JR Celski. You should remember his name; he's going to be _huge_," Apolo was quick to say. "JR and Adam Lambert. Cool."

Guys? _Oh_. He remembered now. Adam was gay. For some reason, JR kind of checked Adam out a lot more carefully. He looked so comfortable in his own skin and it was something amazing to see. Kind of like Apolo in that way.

"I'm no Apolo Ohno." JR cut a look toward Apolo and gave him a dimpled grin. "Yet."

"Cocky!" Apolo chortled, and his hand was back in the small of JR's back. "See what I have to deal with?!"

"That must be so _rough_," Adam answered, his grin big too, eyes moving between them. "A cute boy with a million dollar smile. Both of you, good lord, I want your dentist. I ... " He looked at the woman who appeared at his elbow, bending down so she could whisper into his ear for a moment. "I have to mingle. Um ... " Adam smiled at both of them. "I'll see you later, maybe?"

Apolo looked at JR, letting him make the call.

"See you later," JR gave a small wave and a grin and then he turned to Apolo, brows drawn. "What do you mean deal with?" His lips slowly turned up into a smile though. "That should be my line. You and your late night food cravings and odd sleep habits..."

They could both hear Adam laugh as he walked away.

"Brat," Apolo chided, grinning. "Odd sleep habits? What am I going to do with you." But he kept his hand in the middle on JR's back. "C'mon. Let's go see what other famous people we can meet. Maybe you'll find someone else to ogle. Don't think I didn't see you eying him."

"Ogle?! I did not ogle him." Though JR did look over his shoulder and watched Adam walk away. He was, well, _pretty_. He turned back around still smiling before inching closer to Apolo that they bumped shoulders as they walked. "There are so many famous people here and they all look so _good_."

"You look good too," Apolo told him, right against JR's ear. "Trust me." Yeah, he'd taken JR to the tailor for a good suit.

They met a few more people, including Matt Damon, along the way. Then it was time for the awards themselves, which were fun. But it was good when it was over because all Apolo had done during the awards was _tease_ JR, fingers appearing at intimate places at the most unexpected moments.

It wasn't fair that JR had to _suffer_ through the teasing and not be able to get back at Apolo. He wasn't that crazy. "Will you stop doing that?!" JR tried to squirm away again. "...before people think I'm crazy." Still, that telltale grin of JR's was still on his face.

"Stop doing what?" Really, for as much of a jerk as Apolo could be, he was really good at looking innocent. He stood up and buttoned his jacket. "So let's go already. Should we try to find your crush before we go?" He winked and laugh, still teasing.

"My what?" JR's eyes went wide and he glared at Apolo. "I do not have a crush." He had no idea what Apolo was even talking about but then maybe JR's eyes did tend to wander around all night. It was probably why Apolo kept grabbing his attention (and other parts of him).

"Uh-huh. Look. There he is." One arm around JR's shoulders, Apolo pointed at Adam Lambert who was chatting with someone who had their back to them. Almost on cue, Adam looked up, and he smiled, giving them a little wave.

"Look at that," Apolo teased, his grin audible. "He says hi."

"Oh, shut up!" JR elbowed Apolo and maybe it was a little too hard, but he didn't care. Apolo and his two percent body fat could take it. He was caught looking at Adam though, and JR's cheeks flushed a little because, come on, the man had nice eyes and a captivating smile. JR's hand automatically went up and he returned the wave, too. Before looking back at Apolo and making a face. "Stop making fun of me!" He whispered close.

"You're cute. I know what it's like to have a crush. It's not like I don't know," Apolo answered. "Ouch, by the way. I'm going to have a bruise now. I might need to spank you." But as he said that, they watched Adam wrap up his conversation and head over toward them. "Uh-oh," Apolo chuckled.

"Hi," Adam said as he got there. "That was nice, wasn't it? The awards. I like award shows, you know? A reason to dress up and celebrate."

JR cut a narrowed look at Apolo then he smiled up at Adam. He wasn't much for dressing up and he wrinkled his nose a little. "It was okay." He was finding out he wasn't much for the whole Hollywood thing except to meet the famous which was always a thrill. "Different."

"He means to say 'great.' He got to meet Jessica Alba," Apolo said, giving Adam a big wink. "We're getting out of here, though, probably going to get something to eat ... " With a look at JR, Apolo offered. "You could come. If you're not busy, that is. Mingling."

"... really?" Adam looked at both of them, then back at his handler. "I'm, um ... hungry, actually. Yeah. That sounds good. If you don't mind me tagging along."

The look JR gave Apolo said, '_what are you doing?_' But then he was looking over at Adam and nodding, trying to will his cheeks not to blush. JR wasn't rude and it wasn't as if he minded the company. It might be fun, too, and better than sitting through an awards show and watching pretty people walking by.

"Great." Apolo took control, his hand firmly in the small of JR's back. "We're going to Kitchen 24 on Cahuenga. The twenty-four hour breakfast place. JR's got a soft-spot for bacon." And he grinned again.

"Does he." Adam smiled too. "Okay. If you can get a place in the back, that would be great. Thanks. I don't want to cause a big uproar, you know?"

"No problem." And Apolo pushed JR toward the exit. "We'll see you there."

JR stood by Apolo's side, shoulders pressed and he watched Adam walk away before he leaned in further and whispered by Apolo's ear. "I can't believe you just did that." Again he shoved an elbow to his side. "Come on. I'm hungry." And, no, he was not rushing so they could be with Adam.

"I got you a date," Apolo said as he gave his name to the valet so the car could be sent for. "Relax," he said turning so that his face is only a few inches from JR's. "It'll be fun. I'm starving anyway. We both are. We'll just have breakfast and go home." And at that, he winked before stepping back.

"I wasn't asking for a date." God. Apolo and the way he teased JR sometimes... He shook his head and followed after him. The wait for the car took longer than the ride to restaurant which was just a few blocks away. They get there and it was fairly quiet which was good, JR thought, but mostly because he had been so used to seeing press mingle/hover around Apolo that he was concerned.

In the back of the car, Apolo had his hand between JR's legs and he was grinning as they climbed out, telling the driver to come back in two hours. "Come on," he told JR. "Let's go have breakfast. I'm so hungry."

"You're always hungry." Well, JR was, too, and it all had to do with their conditioning, the training so deeply embedded in all of them. "This place is nice. How do you know all the food places?" JR was grinning at Apolo. The man loved his food.

They were shown a seat, a round booth in the corner and JR slid deep into it, grabbing the menu and already looking at it. "Now you got me hungry." And maybe JR was peering over his menu and looking, waiting. Maybe. He tried to be stealthy with it, looking and smiling at Apolo, too.

"You're so transparent," Apolo chuckled, ordering two nonfat milks. "He'll be here soon, relax." But he got the menu too and was trying to decide between which huge meal to order.

Only about five minutes behind them, Adam appeared at the table with a smile as he shrugged off his jacket. "Hi, guys. Mind if I join you?"

Apolo just smiled at JR who smiled back toothily and then up at Adam, pointing to the spot on his other side. "Hi. Sit down. We were just about to order." A small fidget and then JR was looking more interestingly at the menu only flicking a few quick glances at Adam then Apolo and back, smiling (he couldn't help it!) the whole time. "What're you getting?" He poked Apolo with an elbow. Again.

"Stop it," Apolo said. Again. But he laughed and elbowed JR back. "I'm going to have the Garden Benedict," he told them both. "With! A side of french toast." He slouched a little lower in his seat in anticipation. "That sounds _so good_."

"That does sound good," Adam added as he sat, picking up his menu with a smile. When the milks are delivered, he asked for tea with lemon. "Thanks!" And he looked over the menu. "Have you guys been here before? I haven't. What's good?"

JR pointed to Apolo. "It's my first time here but everything looks good." He leaned over near Adam and pointed to the menu pictures. "I think I'll have the Tofu Scramble and the Disco fries." He grinned, dimple deep. "I mean, fries with gravy. It sounds awesome!" He pulled back far enough to press against Apolo's side again, looking at him. "I'll share and we don't even have to wrestle for it." At least JR hoped not.

"Well, there goes my fun," Apolo told them both. But he set his menu down and under the table, he rested his hand on JR's knee as he looked over at Adam. "You know what they say; late night calories don't count."

"They don't, huh?" Adam smiled. "Well, in that case, I'll have the Belgian waffle. That looks amazing." And his menu was set aside. His tea was delivered then, and they could order, then.

After that, was small talk. There was a brief lull before Adam said. "So ... Olympics, huh? That's cool."

The hand on his knee felt really warm even through the material of his pants. JR gave it a quick glance before looking back up at Adam, bobbing his head and grinning. "Yeah. It was an amazing experience." JR put his hand over Apolo's that was on his knee, giving him a pat. "He tried to tell me about it but it was nothing like being right there."

"I can only imagine." Adam shakes his head, smiling. "And you guys have medals. That's great. You'll always have that. That's really something."

"That's what I keep telling him!" Apolo exclaimed. "It's history, man," he added, shaking his head. "And we get to do cool stuff and hang out with cool people, right?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Since JR had his hand over Apolo's he squeezed it. Hard. "But it is pretty cool meeting so many famous people." At that JR looked at Adam. He may not know much about him or his music but his name, more than once, had come up in conversations and things. Now _that_ was famous.

"I think he likes putting you on the spot," Adam observed with a grin. "You're cute. And you're sexy," he told Apolo, who arched a brow.

"Thanks. So are you. I like the ... " Apolo gestured at his own eyes, talking about Adam's eyeliner. "That's cool."

"Thanks." Adam cocked his head, looking at JR. "Do you like it?"

Did these two just--flirt? JR looked from Adam to Apolo and then back, brows drawn before he realized the question asked of him. He cocked his head, leaned a bit closer and then he looked carefully at Adam's eyes. They were pretty eyes, made to look even better with the make-up. Not that JR would wear any but it seemed on Adam, it suited him, it looked good on him, and the man could certainly pull it off.

"I like it, yeah." JR was still looking at Adam's face, smiling at him, watching as the light caught something glittery on Adam's eyelids. That was awesome.

"Thanks." And Adam smiled, reaching out to touch JR's cheek. "I love your dimple right there." But then he leaned back, taking up his tea instead and sipping at it. "So you guys are ... " And he raised his eyebrows.

Apolo, being Apolo, just laughed and gave JR's knee a squeeze. Let him answer that one.

"Are ... what?" He looked between Adam and Apolo and how Apolo seemed way too amused with this that JR pushed away Apolo's hand on his knee and narrowed his eyes. "What're you...?"

_Oh._ JR looked quickly at Adam and began to shake his head. "I'm not - I mean we're not --" Then he twisted enough to meet Apolo's eyes. "Are we?"

"Sorry," Adam said. "I didn't mean to assume. I just ... it seemed like you were? But I mean ... I've never played sports, not really, so I might've assumed you were when that's just sports ... stuff."

But of course JR's question to Apolo put the kibosh on that, didn't it. Apolo looked back at JR with a slow-motion shrug. He looked around the restaurant before saying, "I guess we could be." Could be what, though?

They _could_ be? _Really?_ JR stared at Apolo for the longest time his mind reeling at what Adam implied, what Apolo answered and how he felt about all that. He still wasn't sure, confused and it showed on his face as he looked back and Adam and smiles, shrugging, too. "I guess we could be," he repeated Apolo's answer. "I think I just put him on the spot." And to that JR grinned at Adam, wide and dimple-deep.

"Good for you," Adam answered, grinning right back at him. "Sometimes people need to be put on the spot."

Their food arrived and Apolo was digging in; he _loved_ food. "This is amazing," he exclaimed to the others at the table. "So good."

Adam was slower to dig in, though, watching them both. "I admire you guys being able to eat whatever you want. All that training, huh?"

JR's stayed on his face. Apolo had no protests after that short conversation with Adam about the two of them. It kept running around in his head and the more he thought about it, the more it both scared him and delighted him. His emotions were so jumbled in his head. JR had decided that when it came to Apolo, he would most likely forever be confused.

"Yeah," JR turned to Adam and smiled, "we have to eat a lot. Keeps the energy up."

Under the table, Apolo's knee came to rest against JR's, but he didn't do anything but keep eating and exclaiming how much he loved good food.

Adam ate more slowly, cutting his food up into little bites, chewing it, sipping his tea between bites. "No training for me, at least not like what you guys do. No offense, but I just wasn't that into sports. As you can probably tell," he added with a soft laugh.

"It's not for everybody," Apolo told him, still chewing. "But it's just great to have a goal, right? And to work to be the best person you can be."

JR looked over at Adam and then he rolled his eyes, trying to suppress his grin. "He's great at pep-talks. I should know. I get them _all_ the time."

"How exciting for you," Adam told JR with a laugh, but it was good-natured as his smile grew to a grin when he looked at Apolo. "Positive energy is the only way to do it, right?"

"Exactly," Apolo agreed, before eating more pancakes. "It's all about being positive. Giving back to the universe and it will give to you." Under the table, he kicked JR's shin. Not too hard, but enough to make JR know that Apolo _heard_ him.

"Ow!" JR reached down to touch his shin while cutting Apolo a look. "That wasn't positive energy, you know?" He faced Adam then, smiling again as if nothing happened under the table. "I love music. I play a few instruments and sometimes I think I might want to be in a band." At that JR smiled sheepishly. "Bet your life must be exciting, huh?"

"I guess it's exciting. I think it's exciting anyway," Adam told him, pushing his plate away and resting his chin on his hand. "I like it. What instruments do you play? What kind of music do you like?"

Apolo was laughing under his breath as he stole a piece of JR's bacon.

"I play the keyboards and the trumpet but my favorite to play is the acoustic guitar and I mostly listen to indy rock. Seattle band are the greatest ... Hey!" JR turned to Apolo and really, the man never did stop teasing him. All night now. "Hands off the meat. Get your own protein."

At that, both Adam _and_ Apolo cracked up laughing, both leaning back in their chairs and just _laughing._ "That's not something you hear everyday," Adam chuckled out.

"I know, right?!" Apolo laughed and he threw his hands up. "Hands off the meat. Got it."

That was supposed to be a nutrition reference. It wasn't meant to be _dirty_. "Stop it. Both of you." JR's face was so flushed it reached the tips of his ears; he ducked his head and toyed with the rest of his food before finally pushing the plate toward Apolo. "Fine. You can have it." God. He couldn't even look at Adam anymore.

"Ah, come on. We were just teasing you. Relax!" Apolo said, reaching over to hold the back of JR's neck, rubbing at the muscles there. "Come on. It was funny."

"It was funny," Adam agreed, leaning forward to smile. "It was kind of adorable."

JR was now closely flanked by the two other men and he could feel the rise in temperature, mostly from his blush and the way Apolo's hand moved over his skin. But then those lips of his curved up slowly into a smile and then he chuckled softly. "Yeah ... it was funny." Though he wasn't entirely sure about the adorable part but then he peered up at Adam and smiled appreciatively at him anyway.

"That's a great smile." Adam nodded to Apolo. "You're lucky. He's totally cute. And my type." Smaller, younger, not twinky of course, but ... yeah.

For once, Apolo just smiled and rubbed JR's neck for a while longer before letting go. "I'm thinking dessert. Yeah? They had something chocolate, I'm sure of it."

A shiver ran up JR's spine when Adam said he was his type because there was something quite appealing about that. Flattering, too. His smile quickly wavered, though, when Apolo took his hand away, feeling the loss of it like a ghost limb, the echo of Apolo's touch still there.

"Yeah. Dessert." JR pulled the small dessert menu from the middle of the table, opening it up to show both the men on either side of him. "So. What dessert do you guys want? We can share."

"I'm going to say no to dessert, sorry. I have to watch what I eat and the waffle already did me in," Adam was quick to say. "But you guys go ahead. I don't want to rain on your parade."

"I want the waffle ice cream sundae. With chocolate ice cream and hot fudge and marshmallows," Apolo said, in JR's ear. "That sounds amazing, doesn't it? Yum."

Feeling Apolo's breath by his ear made JR visibly shudder. "Sounds really good." He turned and looked at Apolo, their faces close and then JR licked around his lips and smiled.

"I want a cupcake. Something _not_ chocolate." Preferably Apolo but that wasn't on the menu. "Maybe that red velvet one?" Then JR turned to Adam again. "I'll give you a bite and you're not allowed to say no." He gave him that deep dimpled grin again.

"... I'm not allowed to say no?" At that Adam grinned, one eyebrow arched, before he turned to Apolo. "Is he always this bossy?"

Apolo's grin was all teeth. "You have _no_ idea."

And his hand was back on the back of JR's neck again as, with his other hand, he signaled the waitress and placed their orders.

"Just with food, okay? You should see my family. No one comes to our house and not be stuffed before they leave." JR laughed because it was totally a Filipino thing. "I'm not bossy. He is," he told Adam and then he sighed softly as soon as Apolo's hand was back on his skin because that felt _wonderful_.

"Are you?" Adam asked, eyes moving to Apolo.

"Well ... " Apolo looked up at the ceiling as he seemed to be considering it. "... yeah," he admitted with a laugh. "I am." He was _really_ bossy, actually. But JR didn't seem to mind.

JR made this face, his expression telling Adam, 'see? I was right.' He shook his head. "See what I have to deal with?" Which made it sound like they were this couple when, just a few minutes ago, Apolo had said that they _could_ be ... not that they _were_. Which only made JR's head spin even more.

"Poor boy," Adam teased with a laugh. "You don't seem terribly upset, I have to say." Yeah, the fingers on JR's neck didn't go unnoticed; Adam's smile was more a smirk. "But, seriously, I should go. Thank you for inviting me and ... um ... enjoy your dessert?" He slid back his chair to stand, reaching over to offer Apolo his hand, first.

"Good to meet you, man. It was a pleasure." And Apolo shook his hand firmly.

"You too. Congratulations and all that." And Adam turned to JR. "And good to meet you too." And one eyebrow arched. "Mind if I give you a hug?"

Well. That surely brightened JR's smile. Not that it wasn't already bright to begin with. He looked to Apolo first, for what he wasn't entirely sure, but then he gave Adam a nod as he stood up and opened his arms out.

Adam wrapped him in a hug before stepping back and giving them both a wave. "Thanks again. Have a great night, guys," he said, and after leaving money on the table to cover his meal, he headed for the door, sunglasses on, his head down.

"Look at you," Apolo teased with a laugh. "You're all smiley, getting a hug from your crush. Are you happy now?"

"Shut up." But JR was still following after Adam until the man disappeared and yes, he still had that smile on his face before he slouched back down on his seat. "You jealous?" Probably not the right thing to say but whatever. Two can play the teasing game.

"Yep." Glibly, Apolo slouched back into his seat. "Totally jealous." But his eyes belied any teasing, narrowed just slightly as he looked back at JR. Their desserts were delivered and he picked up his spoon. "You didn't get his phone number."

"I don't need his phone number." JR cut into his cupcake with his fork but watched Apolo from the corner of his eye. He didn't take that flippant remark seriously did he? So, JR nudged him with his elbow and then offered the forkful of red velvet cake smothered with cream cheese icing. Hard to say no to that especially coupled with one of JR's big smiles.

"Cheeky kid." But Apolo took the bite, eyes on JR's face as he ate it. Then he cut off a part of his waffle with ice cream on it and offered it up too. "Was it all you hoped for?"

"Hoped for? What?" JR wrapped his hand around Apolo's wrist and then guided the food into his mouth. He closed his eyes and hummed. "Mmm. That is so good." He blinked his eyes open and leaned in a little closer, cocking his head to the side. "Are you talking about tonight?"

"Yes." Leaning in as well, Apolo arched a brow at him, the very slightest of grins curling up one side of his mouth. "He seemed really nice. And ... really made up."

"Yeah. He could carry it off though." JR shrugged and then looked down at his cupcake cutting a piece and asking, "did that, uhm, bother you?" before he took a bite.

"What, that he wore make up?" Scoffing, Apolo shook his head. "Not my thing, but that's cool, you know? To each his own." And he started into his waffle dessert in earnest. "This is amazing. I am going to be so full. Whew."

JR shook his head, his eyes narrowed. "No. Not the make-up. That I found him attractive." He caught Apolo's wrist and stopped him from digging into his dessert, speaking close and in a hushed tone. "And did you mean what you said? That ... that you and I ... we ... c-could be?" Could be what though? JR didn't know.

Eyes flicking between where JR was holding his wrist (keeping him from eating, always dangerous), and JR's face, Apolo shrugged. "So you found him attractive, so what?" But his gaze sharpened. "Do you find him as attractive as you find me? Would you have gone home with him, JR?"

"Would I have ... what?!" He said sharply but in a whisper, still holding on to Apolo's wrist but then JR leaned in even closer, his chin to Apolo's shoulder. "You were jealous?"

"No," Apolo scoffed. "Please. I was asking a _question_. Would you have gone home with him?" Apolo yanked back his wrist and caught JR's. Turnabout was fairplay after all.

JR met Apolo's gaze, a little hurt showing in the fringes. "No. I wouldn't." _Because I'd only go home with you_, was left unsaid with JR putting his hand down but placing it over Apolo's knee hidden under the table. "Why would you even think I would?"

"I didn't think you would. I just wanted to hear you say that," Apolo said. And he was dead serious for a long moment before he _smiled_. It was a test, see. And JR passed it. It was good. Under the table, Apolo slid JR's hand up right between his legs, the smile sliding into a smirk. "Finish your dessert."

JR's breath hitched sharply and his heart started racing with his eyes blowing wide and he didn't dare move, not even one finger of that hand cupping Apolo. "O-okay..." The way Apolo's voice dropped low and the tone held no protest from JR, so, with his free hand he began to finish his dessert. He had no clue what just happened there and all it did was leave his mind reeling; it was dizzying, confusing. _Again_.

Later, with their stomachs full and the bill paid, they waited outside of the restaurant for the car to come back. They were shoulder to shoulder with JR trying to decide whether to ask Apolo about that comment he made.

They 'could be,' he said. But were they? He really, really wanted to know and JR had no clue how to start that conversation again so, he stood there, silent, and just watched Apolo's face.

"Quit staring at me," Apolo said with a smirk as he finally looked over at JR. "You freak me out. Say what's on your mind, JR. Just spit it out. Life is too short." Of course, just then, the car pulled up and he pulled open the door, urging JR inside. "Back to my place," he told the driver, then turned to JR again. "Say it. Whatever it is. Just say it."

Spit it out, Apolo said, so, JR did. "What you said in there ... what did you mean? About you and I? That we ... could be? Could be what?" There. He said it and JR's heart thudded in his chest and he looked right at Apolo just as the car pulled out on to still busy Hollywood boulevard.

"Could be what," Apolo echoed and he turned to look JR dead in the face. "What do you want us to be, JR? It's not just my decision, right? That's why I said 'could be.' Not like I could decide what we are and stuff without you telling me what you want."

"I don't know, okay? That's why I'm asking you." JR kind of scooted a bit further, wanting to sink into the soft leather seat and disappear. "Why don't you tell me what you want? Then maybe I could decide what I want?"

"So you're going to decide what you want, based on what I want. Come on, JR!" With a grunt, Apolo looked away, out the window. "Did you get to the Olympics because someone said 'I think you should go to the Olympics' and you kind of agreed? Give me a break. How do you not know what you want."

"That's not it. That's not what I mean." JR grabbed on to Apolo's arm and tugged. _Look at me_, he wanted to say but didn't. "I want to know if we want the same thing... before I..." His voice dropped down to a quiet whisper. "I don't even know if you want me. Sometimes it feels like it and some days... I don't know... I can't tell..." It was scary, the way JR wanted them to have _something_.

"Would I have dragged you out to that thing and watched you flirt with another guy if I didn't want you? Would I have you in my _bed_ if I didn't want you, JR?! Because I gotta say," Apolo told him with a mirthless chuckle. "The insecure thing? It's getting old. You're here. You've been here. Doesn't that tell you everything you need to know?"

"Well if that's how you feel then why do you keep teasing?" JR leaned closer, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't insecure, okay? Well, maybe when it came to relationships. "To keep me on my toes, is that it?" It wasn't as if he knew about relationships and things. He'd had relationships, barely, but still, there was no one he'd say he was really serious about. Well, not until Apolo kissed him. "Why didn't you just say something?"

Jaw jutted forward, Apolo got right back into JR's face. "Why should I have to. Tell me that."

"If ... you want to be with me..." JR's eyes turned sad, lips down turned, but still he met Apolo's eyes. "Then ... you'll tell me because ... you care."

"Are you serious?!" Rolling his eyes, Apolo looked away, out the window at the passing blurs of buildings. "What have I been doing if not telling you that I care with ... _everything_ that I do. You want to hear the words, JR? Fine." Apolo turned back, eyes dark and brow furrowed. "I fucking care. There."

JR was done quietly seething. He grabbed on to the lapels of Apolo's expensive Armani tux and yanked him until they bumped chests. "Sometimes it's better to say things with _words_, Apolo." Their faces were so close that JR could feel the heat of Apolo's breath and the scent of chocolate still on his lips. JR's voice was low, whispered, but he wasn't pissed off. He couldn't be. Not when they were this close. "I care about you. I want to be with you. Just ... stop being a dick sometimes, okay?"

For a brief moment, it almost seemed like they were both holding their breaths. Look at that. JR had balls and he was showing them. There was a hint of a snarl at the corner of Apolo's mouth, like he was _this close_ to telling JR to fuck off. Who was he to tell Apolo Ohno what to do?!

But in an instant, it was like a cloud passed and Apolo _grinned_. "There you go. I knew you could do it."

Just when JR thought they were making progress and that he was finally _finally_ understanding Apolo, the man said things like that that completely turned things upside down and made JR just as confused again. He should just accept the fact that he was never going to get Apolo. "Do what?" He let go of Apolo's jacket (it was Armani and JR didn't want to wrinkle the Armani) but he stayed close. "What are you talking about?"

"Sooner or later, you'd stand up for yourself. It freaking took long enough, fuck." With that, Apolo threw his arm around JR's shoulders, tugging him close. Then he turned so his mouth was against JR's ear. "I think I'm gonna blow you tonight. To show you I _care_."

"Oh _shit_!" JR trembled both from Apolo's low voice right by his ear and what he said. God! He had a snappy retort. He did. But somehow that got lost when an instant surge of arousal shot through him. Damn Apolo! So, well ... JR turned his face and kissed him instead. Forget _words_.

~~

Back in his apartment, Apolo pulled JR toward the bedroom, walking backwards and already loosening JR's tie and tossing it away before going for the buttons of his shirt. By the time they were in the bedroom, he pushed JR back on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned, and Apolo was reaching for JR's shoes to toss them away and socks next before going for his fly. "What the fuck is with this monkey suit?" He teased, even if his voice was deep with desire. "Get it the fuck off."

JR was pushing on his hands and feet and crawling backward to the middle of the bed, laughing. "The suit was your idea." Then he was pulling on Apolo's clothes quite impatiently himself while trying to wriggle out of his own. It wasn't easy but they managed even if the clothes were left strewn all over the place. JR had his fingers buried in Apolo's hair, palms cradling his cheeks and then he was kissing him, whimpering needily.

Warm skin against warm skin and Apolo rocked his hips forward and his hard cock rubbed against JR's as he pressed biting kisses to JR's mouth. Only for a moment though and he was lifting up and starting to kiss and lick his way down JR's body in a straight line toward his erection.

Each touch of Apolo's lips on his skin made JR's breath hitch in his throat. He could feel warm breath, wet tongue, sliding down his chest, over his tattoo, lower, God! Lower and then he arched his back, hand on Apolo's head to sink his fingers in his soft hair. "God, that feels ... that feels... mmm..." JR shut his eyes tight and wallowed in the sensations.

If _that_ was good, wait until Apolo got a _little_ bit lower, which didn't take that much longer. And then Apolo was holding JR's cock at the base and licking his way to suck it down and start bobbing right away, clearly intent on driving JR _crazy_.

Confession: No one, okay, _no one_ had ever gone down on JR before. So all this? Was new to him. He'd had sex, yeah, but it wasn't as if the few girls he'd been with were willing to suck his cock. But this? Oh, God! JR could hardly keep his eyes open, wanting to see what it was that Apolo was doing to him but he couldn't. Head fallen back on the pillow, his neck arched and his hips rising from the bed, he was taut like a wire and moaning. God that felt _so good_!

And that, see, was part of the whole deal. Apolo _wanted_ to see what JR would do, how he would react, all of that. It was pushing every time. Push-push-push to see what JR would do. So, Apolo kneaded JR's balls, stroked up in time with his mouth, and swallowed around the head. All the trick. All of them. Just to see what JR would do.

What JR did was groan loud and then he pushed up on his forearms, shaky though they were and he looked. He damned wanted to look. Lips parted and panting, he saw as Apolo's lips wrapped around his cock, slid down, his hands moving and it was the hottest damned thing JR's ever experienced. He reached out again, fingertips pushing away the hair that fell in front of Apolo's face, met his eyes and then with a quivering whisper he said, "feels good ... show me..."

Flicking his gaze up, Apolo met JR's eyes and he didn't look away as he ran his tongue over the slit of JR's cock, tasting the saltiness of that drop of precome before he opened his mouth and took all of JR in that he could, right to where he felt the bump against the back of his throat and swallowed.

"Oh, God!" The moan the left his lips started out low, growing in intensity until the sounds JR was making might as well be a growl with the way it rumbled from deep in his chest when he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Apolo's throat. His hands were still weaved through Apolo's hair, combing it back to keep them away from those eyes which he met with an equally potent gaze. What Apolo was doing to him right now -- this was a gift was what it felt like and it made something warm and vivid swell from deep within JR's chest. "Mmm... so good."

Apolo's eyes crinkled around the edges with a pleased smile as he kept going, increasing the suction, because _dammit_, he wanted JR to fucking _come_. Though, he did ghost one finger back teasing it over JR's hole.

"Mmmh!" JR's arm almost gave and his hips bucked and instinctively his thighs parted further, his eyes wider in surprise. The pressure was delicious, addicting, with JR's hips beginning to slowly rise and fall, thrusting in Apolo's warm and wet mouth, feeling the way his tongue would press against his cock and then JR was moaning again. He could feel the desire building, the pressure mounting quick and intense that he whimpered, pleading with his eyes because he was close. Just a little bit more and he was going to come.

Looking up at JR, it wasn't like Apolo could say "yes," or anything like that. But if he didn't want JR to come down his throat, he would have stopped. And he wasn't, right? In fact, he was pushing that finger just that little bit inside of JR who didn't seem to mind it; he wanted JR to _feel_ and Apolo wanted to be the one that did that. He sucked JR's cock down again and swallowed.

JR's breath turned harsher, each inhale hissed between his clenched teeth, his face contorted in pleasure and it was too much. _Too much_. There was nothing but wet and warmth, desire so intense completely unknown to him felt like a shock to his body. JR scrabbled to hold on to _something_, sheets clenched in his fist, fingers curled around Apolo's arm just as the pleasure burst like a dam that suddenly flooded his body with heat. He cried out, body stiff with tension as he came, _hard_, right in Apolo's mouth and JR's hooded eyes were glued to him, moaning so loud as wave upon wave of pure pleasure took him over and tore him apart.

And Apolo swallowed it all down before he looked up at JR and smiled, licking at his lips as he climbed back up JR's body and gave him a wet kiss. "Your turn," he whispered, licking at JR's tongue.

Even if he was hard up for breath, JR kissed Apolo back, tasting himself and behind the bitter he could taste Apolo, tongue swiping inside his mouth to chase after it, whimpering softly. "My turn?" He asked between breaths. "You want me to..?" JR slid his hand between Apolo's legs, curling long fingers around his erection, stroking slowly. "...like what you just did?"

"Yeah." Apolo slid to his side, hand cupping the back of JR's head; he talked between kisses. "I want you to _suck_ me." And he dove his tongue into JR's mouth to prove his point.

Oh, God! He wasn't even sure if he could do that properly but that thought was getting hazy in JR's mind as he whimpered weakly, giving in to Apolo's intense kiss. He nodded his head, pulling back, crawling down that solid body, kissing, licking, touching, just like Apolo did to him while he continued to stroke the length of Apolo's hard heavy cock in his hand.

"Yeah," Apolo said, pillowing his head on one arm, his other hand reaching down to cup JR's head. "That's right. You can do it, JR. Just ... relax. And take it." Not that Apolo was mammoth or anything, but he was ... proportional. "You don't have to swallow if you don't want to."

"Okay," JR's voice was soft, drawled, and then he darted his tongue placing a tentative lick at the tip. He wrapped his hand around the base and it wasn't so bad that he grew bolder, parting his lips and taking the head in, mouth clamped around the rim. JR let his tongue work the head from inside his mouth all the while watching Apolo's face, noting the difference in his expressions.

"_Jesus_, yeah," Apolo hummed out, neck arching, his head falling back. "You're a natural. I knew it." On either side of JR's body, Apolo's heels dug into the bed.

JR settled between Apolo's legs, one hand sliding back and forth the inside of his thigh, stroking with the other. He then opened his mouth wider, taking more of Apolo in slowly then pulling back just as slow, gaze flicking to Apolo's face to see if there was pleasure seen there. No protest, no complaints, so, JR did it again, each stroke moving Apolo's hard length deeper and deeper into his mouth.

"Yeah, fuck." Apolo's hand tightened in JR's hair. "Yeah, good." He dug his heels deeper into the mattress so he could push up. "Yeah. That's right. Watch the teeth." But JR was a fucking _natural_ at this. "You're gonna make me come," he urged. Yeah.

He gagged the first time Apolo thrust up and JR had to plant a hand on his hip to keep him steady. But then he opened his mouth a bit wider, lips around Apolo's thickness and he let him move, anticipating the deeper thrust, his eyes still watering each time the head of Apolo's cock hit the back of his throat. The whole thing felt odd, but seeing the pleasure on Apolo's face made JR suck harder, take him in deeper, wanting to give him exactly what it was he'd given JR not a moment ago.

"Yeah." Apolo found a rhythm with his hips; he pushed up, hips flexing as he gritted his teeth together. "Sweet mouth," he murmured. "Sweet mouth, baby. Sweet mouth." And JR could feel Apolo's hand get tighter in his hair. "Close." But not yet. Not quite yet.

Apolo's cock was hard and heavy on his tongue, spit slick and it dribbled wet down his chin with each stroke he gave, hand around it, moving with wet slippery sounds around his lips. JR kept gagging, coughing and he couldn't breathe, movements awkward but he didn't stop sucking, loving the sounds Apolo made and heady with the feeling of making him fall apart.

When he felt his orgasm bearing down on him, Apolo pulled JR's head away and fisted his cock, his head back, eyes shut and teeth bared. "Fuck," he whispered as he came, not even seeing if he was coming all over JR's face. It felt so _good_.

JR gasped for breath several times, hair still tangled in Apolo's fist, come hot on his face, his chin, his cheek, dripping down his lips. God, his jaw hurt and his throat felt raw but his eyes were steady on Apolo's face, already familiar with what he looked like coming and JR loved seeing it, knowing it was because of him. He put that blissed-out look on Apolo's face; it was exhilarating to see.

"Fuck you're a mess. C'mere," Apolo panted, tugging at JR's shoulder to get him closer. When JR was blanketed over him, he licked at his cheeks and mouth, cleaning him up before pulling away grinning. "We're gonna sleep good tonight, you know?"

"Mmm..." JR smiled, nodding as he nuzzled against Apolo, pressed to his side, lips seeking lips and he kissed him. It was slower, leisurely, the edge was off so now they could take their time. "We're getting sleep? You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm older than you, kid. I need my rest." But Apolo was smiling into the kisses. "I'm creating a monster, aren't I?" And it was _clear_ that he wasn't complaining.

"But isn't that what mentors do?" JR smirked, shifting to get even more comfortable lying there in Apolo's bed, in his arms. He let his hands slide up and down that strong, muscular body, solid much like his own. "Okay. I'll let you rest only because we're working out tomorrow and you need it, old man."

"Screw you," Apolo laughed, but he didn't move, clearly comfortable. "I've gotta brush my teeth, though," he noted randomly. "I ... should do that ... " But that was all he got out before, just like that, he was asleep, arm still around JR's shoulders.

They were naked, arms and legs tangled, sticky and sweaty and JR didn't mind. He chuckled softly, letting his fingers brush the hair that had fallen over Apolo's face, shaking his head, whispering, "old man," smiling because JR was right where he wanted to be.  



End file.
